poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic red kion and Steven universe's adventures of the lego movie
Sonic red kion and Steven universe's adventures of the lego movie is a Steven universe Lion guard sonic the hedgehog angry birds/lego crossover well appear in pandora.tv in the near future Plot In the Lego universe, populated by anthropomorphic minifigures, the evil Lord Business steals a super-weapon called the "Kragle". A wizard named Vitruvius attempts to stop him, but is blinded by Business's robots, and prophesizes that "The Special", an unknown hero, will find the "Piece of Resistance" capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight-and-a-half years later, in the city of Bricksburg, ordinary construction worker Emmet Brickowski notices a mysterious woman at his construction site. Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back, in the custody of Good Cop/Bad Cop, Lord Business's lieutenant. The mysterious woman, Wyldstyle, rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to Vitruvius in the Old West. Emmet learns Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are "Master Builders"10 capable of building anything from their imagination without instructions. Wyldstyle explains that Business wants to use the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with a weathered label) to freeze the world into orderly perfection. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a seemingly human deity referred to as "The Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman, Wyldstyle's boyfriend. They visit the hidden realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land, which is ruled by Unikitty, to attend a council of Master Builders, all of whom are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces invade Cloud Cuckoo Land, having placed a tracking device on Emmet, and capture everyone. Only Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, and a small group of Master Builders escape, as Cloud Cuckoo Land is destroyed. Emmet devises a plan to infiltrate Business's office tower and disarm the Kragle with help from the Cloud Cuckoo Land’s ruler, Princess Unikitty, the spacemanBenny, and the pirate MetalBeard. The plan nearly succeeds, but the group is captured and imprisoned in the Think Tank, where the Master Builders are forced to make instructions. Vitruvius resists but is decapitated by Business, who sets a self-destruct protocol and leaves everyone to die, including Bad Cop. A dying Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy. He soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and reveals that self-belief is what makes one the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet jumps into the abyss outside the tower and severs the connection, saving his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle (now Lucy, since that was her real name) rallies the Lego people across the universe to build weapons and vehicles to fight Lord Business's army of Micro Managers. Bad Cop allies with the Master Builders. Emmet finds himself in the human world as a Lego mini-figure, unable to move; he soon discovers that the events of the story are being played out by a boy named Finn on an expansive Lego collection in the family basement, owned by his father, "The Man Upstairs". The father comes home from work and is horrified to find his son "ruining" his organized creations by combining different playsets and ignoring the instructions. He proceeds to undo Finn's changes and Krazy Glues the pieces together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet to the set, where he now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and angrily confronts Business in Bricksburg. Meanwhile, Finn's father realizes Finn has based the villainous Lord Business on him and his perfectionism. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn's father comes to his senses and apologizes to his son, and the two unglue the constructions with mineral spirits; in the Lego world, Business is reformed, and happily combines the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance (the Krazy Glue cap), frees his victims, and tearfully thanks Emmet, who is then hailed as a hero and begins a romantic relationship with Lucy with Batman's blessing. Finn's father invites Finn's younger sister, Bianca, to join their play, resulting in aliens from the planet Duplo beaming down to the Lego world and announcing their plans to destroy everyone. Transcript